ETERNITY
by Inchangel
Summary: KangTeuk oneshot story. Pertemuan tak terduga. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun cinta TERLARANG. kenapa? makanya dibaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya


Title : Eternity

Author : Inchangel

Pairing : KangTeuk (selaluu XD)

Genre : Love, angst, imposibility =='

Disclaimer : Kangin punya Leeteuk dan Leteuk punya Kangin. Ide cerita ini aku dapetin di Youtube, tapi untuk penulisan tetep bikinanku sendiri. AND! HENRY IS MINE!

_Sinar bias menyadarkanku dari lamun_

_Bukan mata namun jiwa_

_Hati terengguh bahwa kasih telah tampak_

_Mata menipu sebuah takdir..._

Pagi yang dingin. Setengah dari pengguna kereta di stasiun itu mengenakan syalnya, namun semuanya mengenakan jaket tebal hingga tubuh mereka seperti menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Namun apa peduli penampilan kalau akhirnya kita menggigil kedinginan?

Sesosok namja dengan perawakan sedikit berisi menyusuri koridor 4 di stasiun itu. Berharap bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari.

"Ah, Lee Samgil terlalu lama! Dia bilang akan datang jam 8. Aku sudah terlambat pun dia masih belum datang?" umpat namja itu. Ia membenarkan posisi dari headphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Sesekali ia melongokkan pandangan kearah kiri dan kanan untuk mengecek sahabatnya, Lee Samgil, yang sudah berjanji akan berangkat wisata bersama. Ornag-ornag banyak berlalu-lalang sehingga ia semakin sulit menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, ini juga kenapa makin banyak orang yang lewat?" geram namja yang masih saja belum menemukan posisi yang tepat untuk headsetnya bersangga di daun telinga tipisnya.

Namun saat ia melongok kearah kanan, ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar. Padahal dihalangi oleh banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Karena penasaran, namja itu makin memusatkan indra visualnya kearah pancaran sinar kuat itu.

Sesosok pemuda manis sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Jarak mereka sekitar 10 meter lebih namun ia tahu bahwa makhluk bersinar itu sangatlah istimewa. Namja manis itu ternyata baru keluar dari gerbong awal yang beberapa menit yang lalu lewat didepan namja ber-headphone itu.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan namja ber-headphone itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau namja manis dan bersinar itu terus-menerus menyebarkan senyuman. Setiap orang yang melewatinya sakan-akan tertarik untuk memandangnya lebih lekat. Istilah lesung pipi itu menandakan tingkat manis seseorang itu dikiranya memang terbukti disini.

Senyum dari namja manis itu terus terngiang di benak sang namja. Bahkan hingga ia sudah didalam kereta untuk perjalanan wisata bersama sahabatnya, Lee Samgil, ia masih saja melamunkan hal itu.

"Ya, Youngwoon-ah! Sejak tadi aku sudah bercerita banyak hal dan reaksimu hanya begitu-begitu saja?" bentak Lee Samgil. Namja yang dipanggil Youngwoon itu tak menyahut. Matanya masih memandang jauh kedepan namun terhalang oleh tebalnya kaca kereta. Mulutnya yang tipis itu terbuka menandakan kekosongan dipikirannya. Tak sepenuhnya kosong sih, ia sedang memikirkan namja manis tadi yang terlihat sangat bersinar diantara kumpulan orang-orang di stasiun tadi.

"Youngwoon! Youngwoon! KIM YOUNGWOON!" panggil Lee Samgil. Masa bodoh dengan penumpang lainnya yang memandang heran kearah kedua sahabat ini. Yang dipikirkan Samgil sekaranga dalah menyadarkan sahabatnya secepatnya sebelum kerasukan arwah didalam kereta wisata tua ini!

"Apaan sih? Aku denger apa yang kamu ceritain kok," ungkap Kim Youngwoon akhirnya menghentikan goncangan ala gempa 7 skala richter di bahu milik sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai aku kau cuekin seperti itu?" protes Samgil sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Seseorang yang sangat bersinar. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi sebelum kau datang, dan dia tersenyum padaku. Sangat manis, dan tak bisa terlupakan," rancau Youngwoon setelahnya. Samgil hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Pantas saja. Tadi kan aku telat, kok tumben-tumbennya kamu nggak marah. Trus, kamu dah ngapain aja sama orang itu?"

"Sayannya aku masih terlalu terpesona hingga tak menyadari kalau ia sudah berjalan melewatiku. Sepertinya kami takkan bisa bertemu lagi," ujar Younwoon sedih.

"Ah, sahabatku. Tenanglah. Kalau dia memang jodohmu, ia akan datang padamu dengan sendirinya," hibung Samgil pada sahabatnya itu. Dan Youngwoon akhirnya tersenyum dan perjalanan dimulia kembali dnegan kehebohan kedua sahabat karib ini.

_Ketika roman menjadi pegangan dalam berkehidupan_

_Mata tak lagi melihat hitam putih_

_Kulit tak lagi rasa panas dingin_

_Telinga tak lagi dengung benci senang_

_Mulut tak lagi kecap pahit asam_

_Hingga hati teriris baru tahu kau arti LUKA_

Liburan musim dingin sudah selesai. Seluruh siswa sudah harus memulai sekolah mereka lagi. Begitu pula dengan Youngwoon dan Samgil. Keduanya adalah teman satu sekolah meskipun berbeda jurusan. Youngwoon jurusan sastra dan Samgil jurusan biologi.

Setelah upacara didalam GOR, mereka kembali masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. Youngwoon juga sedang bercanda dnegan teman-teman sekelasnya. Samgil tentu saja sedang berada di kelasnya sendiri karena jarak gedung jurusan sastra dan jurusan biologi itu tidak dekat jadinya tidak bisa hanya sekadar mampir iseng-iseng.

Homeroom pun dimulai. Jung songsaenim masuk kelas dan semua murid mulai duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Mulai hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Park Jungsoo ssi silakan masuk. Perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik,"

Sesosok namja dengan rambut coklat terang mulai memasuki ruangan. Youngwoon yang sedari tadi hanya menguap-nguap tak tertarik mulia membuka matanya dan seluruh syaraf kesadarannya mulai terhubung untuk menyadari sosok yang abru saja memasuki ruangannya itu.

Itu adalah dia! Namja bersinar yang mencuri akal sehatnya sejak liburan musim dingin awal liburan kemarin!

"Anyeong hasimnika. Park Jungsoo imnida. Bangapsumnida," ujarnya dnegan sangat lembut dan senyum ber-dimple yang sangat imut itu. Semua murid disana langsung seketika itu juga jatuh hati pada namja manis itu. Tak hanya yeoja, bahkan namja pun rela berganti orientasi seksual demi menjadikan namja manis didepan mereka itu miliknya.

"Baiklah, Jungsoo ssi. Silakan duduk disamping Kim Youngwoon ssi. Dia ada di pojok kanan nomor 3 dari depan." Dan begitulah seluruh warga kelas itu memandang iri pada Youngwoon yang hanya menganga karena takjub akan pesona yang dimiliki seorang Park Jungsoo.

"Anyeong, Youngwoon ssi. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab ya?" sapa Park Jungsoo itu terlebih dahulu. Kharisma yang dipancarkan seornag Park Jungsoo memang tak bisa dikatakan biasa. Ypungwoon masih saja takjub dengan kekuatan kharisma yang begitu besar itu.

"Youngwoon ssi? Youngwoon ssi?" panggil Park Jungsoo beberapa kali. Akhirnya Youngwoon sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ah, ne. Anyeong... Kim Youngwoon imnida."

_Pertama, aku tertarik padamu_

_Kedua, aku ingin selalu didekatmu_

_Ketiga, aku mulai menyukaimu_

_Keempat, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu_

_Kelima, kuminta kau menjadi milikku_

_Keenam, kusadar bahwa langit memang sangat tinggi_

"Aku harus mengungkapkannya!" ucap Youngwoon pada Samgil. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di atap dan hanya mereka berdua diatas gedung itu.

"Ke Jungsoo ssi? Sekarang? Bukannya dia lagi sakit? Kau mau membuatnya makin sakit, hnn?" cerca Samgil padanya.

"Sebenarnya alasan Jungsoo tidak masuk hari ini adalah karena ia sednag memindahkan barang-barangnya menuju rumahnya yang baru. Karena sekolah kita nggak menghitung alasan seperti itu sebagai sebuah ijin, makanya ia menipu dengan menggunakan surat sakit. Pintar, yah?" ucap Youngwoon penuh kebanggaan. Sebenarnya itu idenya siapa kenapa dia yang bangga? =='

"Haah, pasti karena sering didekatmu lalu dia jadi bisa beride seperti itu," hina Samgil yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah Youngwoon. Ia sangat tidak sabar menanti pulang sekolah dan menjadi pengunjung pertama dari rumah baru milik Jungsoo.

Tring tring.. Handphone milik Youngwoon berbunyi. Ada 1 sms yang masuk.

Dari _"__**My Special**__"_

_ Youngwoonie, hari ini jadi ke rumah baruku? Aku sudah menyiapkan kue kecil dan teh kesukaanmu. Pulang sekolah langsung kemari, ya? ^^_

Dari Jungsoo tentunya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat gedung itu berguncang akibat loncatan yang dibuat oleh badan besar Youngwoon karena kelewat senang.

Youngwoon saat ini sudah berada tepat didepan rumah milik Jungsoo. Semenjak jari pertama masuk itu, mereka memang sering mengobrol. Terkadang Samgil juga ikut nimbrung, tapi biasanya hanya jadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka berdua. Youngwoon sangat memperhatikan Jungsoo layaknya seorang yeoja yang sangat rapuh. Jungsoo sih senang-senang saja diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu.

Sepertinya memang Youngwoon sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak di stasiun itu. Dan percaya atau tidak, dari sebegitu banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun, Jungsoo pun memperhatikan Youngwoon yang menurutnya memiliki wajah sangat lucu. Itu yang membuat Youngwoon semakin berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jungsoo. Memang mengorbankan persahabatannya pada Jungsoo, tapi setidaknya kan dia bisa lega karena tak perlu lagi menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dari dalam rumah itu keluar beberapa orang yang merupakan petugas pengangkut barang-barang yang sepertinya disewa oleh Jungsoo dalam kepindahannya. Untuk rumah sebesar ini dihuni sendirian? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Annyeong...," sapa Youngwoon sebelum masuk. Ia melongok kedalam rumah itu. Masih banyak barang-barang yang berserakan karena memang belum seluruhnya ditata. Untung saja dia memang punya tenaga berlebih jadi bisa ikut meringankan tugas sang pemilik rumah. Lagi pula kalau tubuh kurus kering itu mengangkat barang-barang seperti ini, apa dia masih bisa sekolah besok?

"Youngwoon ah! Masuk, silakan. Maaf masih banyak yang berantakan. Aku baru menata bagian ruang tamu nya...," ucapnya sambil menarik Youngwoon kearah ruang tamu, "karena aku tahu akan ada satu tamu istimewa yang datang menemuiku," lanjutnya.

Youngwoon langsung salah tingkah. Diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang yang disukainya memang sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

Mereka duduk di sofa panjang dan lumayan besar yang terletak diseberang sebuah perapian. Gaya rumah itu sangat klasik, takkan menyangka bahwa ada rumah macam seperti ini di daerah metropolitan seperti Seoul. Aksen ukiran dari jaman Victoria di tiap lekukan ruangan terlihat sangat elegan karena dipoles dengan cat emas. Dindingnya berselimut wallpaper berwarna kren dengan aksen bunga mawar kecil dan transparan.

Lumayan lama mereka memberesi rumah itu sambil berbincang-bincang. Youngwoon juga sudah izin ke kakaknya bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Jungsoo. Keluarga dari Youngwoon sudah tahu tentang 'persahabatan' Youngwoon dan Leeteuk, sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya memberikan izin untuk bungsu mereka itu.

Setelah hampir semuanya selesai, mereka merebahkan diri di kasur. Tubuh dengan penuh keringat dan debu. Karena Youngwoon masih mengenakan seragam, kemejanya jadi melekat di kulitnya dan itu memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh miliknya. Jungsoo yang melihat itu langsung memerah dan menunduk.

"Jungsoo-ya? Wae? Perutmu mual? Lelah?" dan semuanya dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Jungsoo.

"Itu. Kelihatan," katanya dengan malu-malu dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Yooungwoon pun menyusuri pandangan kearah telunjuk Jungsoo. Dadanya.

Ia membuat senyuman yang menggoda namja didepannya itu.

"Kenapa kau malu? Kita kan sesama namja?" tanyanya secara seduktif. Youngwoon mulai mendekatkan diri pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo pun menutup matanya dan sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Youngwoon yang melihat itu jadi tidak tega dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki rasa terhadapku," ucap Youngwoon yang bagaikan meriam bagi keduanya. Youngwoon, susah mengungkapkannya. Jungsoo, yang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Youngwoon dan menarik kembali tangan yang tadi sempat meraba pipi kirinya. Ditaruhnya kembali tangan itu namun kali ini ke dada kirinya, tempat dimana seharusnya jantung manusia berada.

"Disini,"

Youngwoon menatap heran.

"Disini, Youngwoonie. Kau selalu ada di sini," jelas Jungsoo. Dengan segera, Youngwoon mendorong pelan Jungsoo hingga ia terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengurung Jungsoo yang memang tak berkutik sedikitpun. Mata besarnya itu memandang ragu kearang Youngwoon. Namun usapan jemari dingin Youngwoon membuat namja itu akhirnya mulai menutup mata dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit.

Melihat kesempatan yang diberikan Jungsoo, Yooungwoon tak menunda lagi untuk meraup kedua bibir mungil itu. Namun ia masih sempat menggoda namja manis itu dengan hanya menghembuskan nafas didepan bibirnya. Ah, ternyata nafsu Youngwoon sudah terlalu besar sehingga ia langsung saja meraup bibir mungil itu.

_Saat kelamnya malam merajai hari_

_Aku mulai merindukan sosokmu_

_Rasa gelisah menggelora dalam jiwa_

_Hidup bagai melambat 30 tahun lamanya_

_Kau membuatku gila!_

Sudah hampir 1 minggu mereka resmi berpacaran. Baik Youngwoon maupun Jungsoo saat ini sudah seperti daun dan batang, susah dipisahkan. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki panggilan sayang!

"Kangin ah, besok aku boleh menginap di rumahmu lagi? Kita habiskan malam minggu di rumahmu," ajak Jungsoo yang memanggil Youngwoon dengan sebutan 'Kangin' karena menurutnya itu sangat cocok untuknya. Ia sangat kuat.

"Tentu saja, Teuki ah. Datang saja. Yoonsa noona pasti senang kalau kau datang," jawab Youngwoon pada Jungsoo dengan panggilan 'Teuki'. Bukan alasan yang spesial, karena memang Jungsoo adalah orang yang spesial untuknya.

Saat perjalanan pulang, mereka terpisah oleh pertigaan. Ypungwoon kearah kanan dan Jungsoo kearah kiri.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Chagiya. Jangan telat ya?" ucap Youngwoon memastikan. Jungsoo mengangguk sambil tertunduk, termalu-malu karena Youngwoon mencium keningnya untuk salam pamit.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat bunga-bunga sakura sudah mulai mengeluarkan kuncupnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah melarikan diri dari langit, Jungsoo?"

Ucapan seseorang dari belakang mengagetkan Jungsoo yangs edang menikmati indahnya kuncup pertama bunga sakur adi perempatan itu.

"Kau... Lee Sungmin," kata Jungsoo.

"Dengar. Kau harus segera kembali ke langit! Tempatmu bukan disini!" bentak Sungmin.

Jungsoo terdiam. Ia tahu tempatnya bukan di bumi. Ia adalah malaikat yang seharusnya bertugas di langit. Meskipun ia malaikat, ia tak memiliki sayap seperti malaikat kebanyakan. Itu sebabnya ia kabur karena ia tak tahan dengan perlakuan malaikat-maliakat lain yang selalu menghinanya.

"Dan satu lagi!" kata Sungmin mengagetkan Jungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Berhenti mencintai orang itu! Dia yang membuatmu tertahan disini, bukan?"

Disinilah batas kesabaran Jungsoo.

"Kau boleh memarahiku karena kepergianku dari Langit. Tapi jangan kau masukkan urusanku dengan Kanginnie!"

"Heh. Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan imut seperti itu. Sadarlah, Park Jungsoo! Duniamu itu diatas! Bukan dunia perantara, disini!" balas Sungmin membentak.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan dia. Takkan pernah! Aku mencintainya, Sungminie! Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaan ini kan? Ini perasaan yang..."

"PARK JUNGSOO!" bentak Lee Sungmin menghentikan tuturan Jungsoo.

"Tak sadarkah apa yang kau ucapkan barusan? Apa kau tahu hukuman bagi seorang malaikat yang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap makhluk perantara?" Makhluk perantara adalah istilah malaikat untuk menyebut manusia.

"Menghilang setelah tepat 1 minggu saling memiliki perasaan yang sama," ucap Jungsoo menerawang pada trotoar jalan.

"Kau juga mengetahui itu. Kau bagian kepengurusan hukum-hukum yang berlaku dalam Dunia Langit. Kembali, atau MENGHILANG!"

_Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan_

_Entah mengorbankan, atau dikorbankan_

Ding dong!

Ding dong!

BRAK!

"Teukie-ah! Masuk lah. Yoonsa noona sedang ada wisata dnegan teman-teman kuliahnya. Dirumah tinggal kita sendiri."

Jungsoo mengangguk dan mulai masuk kedalam apartemen yang tak terlalu besar itu. Yang mereka kerjakan hampir sama seperti pasangan suami istri. Membersihkan rumah, memasak, mengobrol, nonton tv bersama, lalu malamnya bercinta. Hampir dikatakan normal.

Tapi Jungsoo tahu bahwa besok ia akan menghilang. Dan Youngwoon-nya tak boleh tahu soal itu.

Tapi bagaimana? Nantinya dia pasti akan tahu. Saat dirinya hilang. Saat dirinya sudah tak eksis lagi di dunia perantara maupun di Langit. Namun dipindahkan kedalam dunia bawah, neraka, karena kelancangannya mencintai makhluk dari dunia yang berbeda.

Jungsoo selalu berusaha tersenyum setiap Youngwoon bercanda dengannya. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu tahu bahwa ia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi sebuah cinta terlarang. Ia tak ingin sisi rapuhnya terpampang.

"Chagiya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Youngwoon tiba-tiba setelah mereka sudah selesai berbenah rumah dan sudah mandi. Jungsoo yang bersandar di tembok sambil membaca buku hanya memandang bingung pada kekasihnya yang duduk di pinggiran kasur dekatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kanginnie?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan. Berbagilah denganku."

Jungsoo dalam kebimbangan yang sangat kali ini. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali bercerita kalau ia adalah malaikat yang dilarang untuk mencintai manusia. Di sisi lainnya, ia tak ingin melukai hati kekasihnya.

"Kanginnie...,"

Youngwoon membenahi posisi duduknya. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menghadap kearah Jungsoo.

Jungsoo pun mulai merangkak dan meletakkan buku itu ke meja samping kasur. Setelah sampai tepat didepan Youngwoon, ia duduk dan merangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di dinding belakang Youngwoon.

_Enam jam. Waktuku tinggal enam jam untuk bisa bersamanya._ Begitu pikir Jungsoo.

"Teukie? Wae?"

Jungsoo menghadap kewajah kekasihnya itu. Senyum manisnya luruh saat suara Sungmin tergema dalam pikirannya.

_**"Dengar. Kau harus segera kembali ke langit! Tempatmu bukan disini!"**_

"Kanginnie... Jangan lupakan aku. Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu," ucap Jungsoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngwoon. Nafas keheranan jelas tergambar jelas dari hembusan yang dihasilkan oleh pernafasan Youngwoon.

_**"Tak sadarkah apa yang kau ucapkan barusan? Apa kau tahu hukuman bagi seorang malaikat yang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap makhluk perantara?"**_

"Miliki aku seutuhnya malam ini, Kanginnie. Jebal...," pinta Jungsoo sambil menutup matanya dan buliran-buliran air mata mulai keluar.

Youngwoon tersenyum lembut. Ia pasti sedang mengalami hari yang berat, begitu pikirnya. Diciumnya kedua mata Jungsoo untuk menghapus air mata yang setia mengalir dari sana. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah namja manis itu dari dahi hingga leher. Saat Jungsoo sudha mulai mengerang keenakan, Youngwoon pun memulia kepemimpinannya di ranjang itu.

"Kau selamanya milikku, My special namjachingu," ucapnya memulai percintaan malam sepasang kekasih yang dipenuhi ketidak pastian esok buta.

_Saling mencintai dalam kisah asmara adalah hal yang biasa_

_Bisa kuat saat menghadapi masalah cinta juga bukan hal yang spesial_

_Namun mengikhlaskan ia pergi?_

_Bangkit dari keterpurukan cinta?_

_Mampukah kau bangkit setelah kau dihancurkan berkeping-keping?_

Mentari menyeruak paksa. Segala biasan sinar dari bermacam-macam warna bersatu untuk membangunkan seorang pemalas yang terbaring sendirian pagi itu.

"Eungh~" lenguh namja itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun yang dilihatnya tetap sama. Diatas kasur ini hanya ada dirinya dan juga sleimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Teuki-ah!" panggil Youngwoon. Tak ada sahutan. Ia mulai khawatir.

"Teuki ah! Odi sseo? Teuki ah!" panggil Youngwoon sambil memakai celananya.

"Teuki ah! Teuki ah! TEUKI! PARK JUNGSOO!"

_Dan begitulah sebuah cerita harus berakhiR_

_Bumi dan langit berbeda_

_Tak ada alasan sekuat apapun yang menggugatnya_

_Bahkan cinta sekalipun_

*END

*Kotak curhat author*

FF juadul. FF yang aku bikin gara-gara target page yang aku bikin kecepetan. Semakin cepert dapet 100 member, langsung aku publish FF baru. Nggak taunya baru juga bikin 1 minggu udah sampe 100an lebih ._. peminat FF yaoi banyak juga ya. haha.

FF paling cepet jadi (selain yang Yewook di About Us SJ drabble). cuman butuh 3 jam mantengin laptop dan tadaaaa, ni FF abal pun kelar. Cerita ini juga aku buat berdasarkan OPV di youtube. judulnya kalo ga salah eternity juga. KALO GA SALAH (maklum memori saya memori pendek).


End file.
